Starrk
'' "Kylar may call himself the King of Wolves, but Starrk is the true king, the true alpha!"' 'Starrk is the alpha of the Primordial werewolves and is the oldest and most powerful werewolf in existence. History Starrk was born pre 5,000 BC. He was the first of the werewolves and the leader of the Primordial werewolves. He lived along side the Primordial vampires and the Original witch. To keep the world at peace and balance the Original Witch made Starrk and the leader of the primordial vampires sign a treaty. When Starrk's younger sister was mysteriously murdered he blamed the vampires and evoked a war that would last for centuries and centuries to come. Over the millenia's Starrk has influence the rise of many ancient civilizations, such as the Greeks. Years after he killed the Original witch, he was faced by the Original Coven of witches that had possession of the In Ulfus Annulos that was created by Gaia. To avenge Gaia death they sealed Starrk away in a prison located in a hellish realm known as the In-Between. He has spent more than 3,000 years trapped within his tomb desiccated waiting to be freed. Personality Starrk is hostile, cold, calculating, meticulous, aggressive, bad tempered and prideful. Starrk is characterized by his pride, valor, and devotion to his family, However he also used fear to control people particularly his family. Abilities As the eldest Primordial werewolf he is the most powerful werewolf in existence. All his abilities are at their peak during the full moon. As the one that killed the Original witch Gaia, who is one of the most powerful beings and the most powerful witch of all time is a true testament to his power. Prior to his imprisonment he was feared as one of the most powerful beings on the planet. *'''Super Strength - Primordials are far much stronger than the Originals, normal werewolves, vampires, non- hybrids and humans. They can decapitate others with little to no effort. They grow stronger with time; their muscular physique is much more defined and muscle mass is increased. Thier strength matched by The Primordial Vampires *'Super Speed' - Primordials are faster than the originals, normal werewolves, vampires, hybrids and humans. They are able to out run any supernatural species.Thier speed is only matched by the Primordial Vampires. *'Heightened Senses' - Primordials have extremely enhanced, keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. Their senses improve over time. *'Super Agility' - Primordials posses superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This ability improves with age. *'Healing' - Primordials can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury almost instantly and more effectively than ordinary werewolf, vampires and humans. *'Alpha Voice '- Primordials can force other werewolves and hybrids to do their will without resistance. *'Immortality' - Unlike normal werewolves they possess immortality and such will live forever. *'Telepathy -' Primordials can communicate mentally with other werewolves. *'Lie Detection' - Primordial Werewolves are able to sense if you're lying or not, they also don't need to only listen to a person's heartbeat to tell. This power can be used without transforming. *'Anger' - When a Primordial werewolf is furious, their anger increase all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over another species. This power can be used without transforming. *'Werewolf Bite' - The poison in the bite of a Primordial werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires and will kill them in less than 24 hours, but not as lethal to an Original or a Primordial Vampire. *'Full Moon' - Primordial werewolves powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a Full Moon. *'Transformation Control '- They can change at will and will have full control over themselves. *'Resurrection' - Under the right circumstances they can bring back another Primordial or another werewolf. *'Blood Rage' - If a primordial gives their blood to a human that human will gain werewolf like powers such as enhanced stregnth, speed, endurance, psuedo-transformation, and healing. They will have control over that human until the blood is gone from that human's system. *'Imprinting' - They can place a piece of their soul within someone so that they can psychologicaly torture someone and eventually possess them. Wolf Form In wolf form he looks like a black wolf but much much larger. He is also the largest in wolf form compared to his siblings. Category:Werewolves Category:Primordial Category:Supernaturals Category:Anamantiumninja Category:Immortal Category:Male Category:Alive